Faceplates with various modules installed directly in the faceplate are well known. Faceplates having a copper jack, fiber, or audio visual module installed directly into the faceplate with two separate cables installed to complete the overall channel are known. In some applications, however, it is preferred to simply pass a cable directly through a wall or a ceiling.
One example is a pass through faceplate that has an opening in the faceplate where the cabling goes directly through the opening instead of having a module in the faceplate that serves as a transition between the inside and outside of the wall. A problem with this solution is that during installation, each cable needs to be individually fed through the faceplate. If the cable assembly includes large connectors, the installation process can be tedious and costly. Another problem is, if all cables have already been routed and connected during installation, the cables would need to be disconnected in order to install the faceplate since the faceplate cannot be placed over the cables. A further problem is that if the end user needs to re-route the cables in a different direction, the faceplate would need to be uninstalled from the wall or ceiling before the cables could be redirected.
As a result, there is a need for an improved pass through faceplate that allows for the installation of the faceplate after cables have already been installed. There is also a need for a pass through faceplate allowing for redirection of cables and aesthetic appeal.